


Inexplicable

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo inexplicable sucede en la mansión y acecha a sus inquilinos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**. Sí, soy Marami Kurumada escribiendo un fanfiction en español sobre mi serie. De más está decir que Saint Seiya y marcas mencionadas no me pertenece. Dedicado a Paxito.

Al principio nadie quiso aceptar o siquiera reconocer que "algo" estaba pasando, pero con el correr de los meses esa desagradable sensación de incertidumbre se acrecentó.

"Inexplicable", era la única palabra que surgía en cada pensamiento; algunos intentaban mostrarse serenos, inquebrantables y escépticos para así no tener que afrontar el temor a lo desconocido como lo hacen los crédulos.

Fue Saori quien haciendo caso omiso a los últimos sucesos ocurridos en la mansión, tomó todo como el descuido de algunos de sus Santos y por ello mismo no se tardó en oír el reproche.

—¡Estoy cansada de encontrar siempre la puerta abierta de par en par! —exclamó la única dama presente cerrando la puerta de calle con notable furia.

—Tranquila Saori —pronunció Ikki con una tostada en sla boca, era muy temprano en la mañana como para tolerar un reproche de una niña malcriada (eso era lo que él pensaba)—¿Qué nos puede pasar? —cuestionó haciendo alusión al hecho no insignificante de que eran guerreros: ningún ladrón saldría de esa mansión una vez que hubiese tomado la errónea decisión de entrar.

—¡No es el punto! —volvió a gritar, aún seguía vestida con la bata—No cuesta nada echarle llave.

—Pero si yo fui el último en acostarme y lo hice —aseguró un joven con la cabellera rubia toda desordenada desde el descanso de la larga escalera.

—Pato tonto, quizás te olvidaste —dijo el Phoenix sin demasiado interés en el tema de la puerta; tomando el periódico se dedicó a leerlo.

—Si digo que la cerré, la cerré. —Se defendió Hyoga observando primero a su compañero de armas y luego a su Diosa—Estoy seguro —asintió incapaz de dar más pruebas que sus propias palabras.

—Tal vez alguno de los chicos salió después y olvidó echarle llave —refunfuñó la muchacha sentándose a la mesa para desayunar.

Pero en su interior supo que eso no tenía sentido, que aunque así fuese a pesar de que a esas altas horas no había mucho que hacer en el jardín, fue la cuarta noche consecutiva que sucedía lo mismo. Peor aun fue confirmar poco después que ninguno de los otros tres se levantó en la madrugada siquiera para ir al baño. De Shiryu no imaginaba un descuido así, pero el rostro de los otros dos menores delataba que estaban siendo sinceros.

Luego de escuchar el reproche de su Diosa, Seiya se limitó a desayunar sintiendo que cada trozo de comida era una piedra, con algo de pavor comenzó a hilar sensaciones y vivencias dentro de la misma mansión. Se sintió algo estúpido aunque seguro de lo que estaba pensando, tanto, que cuando Shun le preguntó qué le pasaba, el Pegasus confesó, pálido como una hoja de calcar:

—Es que... Es que últimamente encuentro la televisión encendida.

—Apágala, burro idiota —soltó el mayor dejando por un segundo el diario para reír por lo que había escuchado.

—Ese es el tema —el menor sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda—, yo la apago, todas las noches.

—Quizás te quedas dormido sin darte cuenta con la televisión encendida.

—Que no, Hyoga —se defendió sintiéndose humillado. —Me aseguro de apagarla.

—Tal vez, sin querer, dejas el control remoto bajo tu cuerpo —analizó el Dragón con paciencia—y al apoyarte lo prendes sin querer.

—Tampoco, como me viene pasando hace al menos unas dos semanas, me aseguro de apagarlo y dejar el control sobre la mesa, pero a mitad de la noche, o cuando me despierto a la mañana está encendido.

—¿En qué canal? —preguntó innecesariamente Andrómeda mordiendo una tostada con energía.

—¿Eh? —no era una pregunta que el castaño esperase—El noticiero del cuatro —respondió sin darle demasiado interés a ese detalle.

—A ti no te gusta el noticiero —pronunció el otro sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, seria ilógico que se quedase dormido mirando el noticiero en caso de ser tan descuidado.

Cabía la posibilidad que, cambiando de canal, se quedase dormido a la mitad de la labor, pero el menor de los Kido había dejado en claro que siempre la televisión estaba sintonizada en el cuatro.

—Sea lo que sea, Seiya —espetó Saori poniéndose de pie para llevar la taza vacía a la cocina—tú pagarás la cuenta de luz.

El aludido nada dijo, negarse carecía de sentido con su Diosa.

—Haz una cosa, Seiya —habló el pelilargo sintiendo empatía—; desenchufa el televisor.

El rostro de Seiya se ensombreció de repente por tener que aceptar una realidad a la que le temía; él, el Santo del Pegasus, asustado por algo tan trivial. ¿Trivial? ¿Hasta qué punto?

—Es que —bajó la mirada posándola sobre la taza ya vacía—anoche lo hice y... volvió a aparecer encendida hoy a la mañana.

Shun ahogó un quejido de terror, la taza de Ikki dio a parar contra el suelo de la sala haciéndose añicos cuando sin querer la volteó con el periódico; Shiryu se quedó con las palabras atoradas, mientras que Hyoga parpadeó incapaz de comprender lo que su amigo había dicho. Saori lo miró curioso, eso sí que era extraño.

—¿Encendida de... ? —balbuceó Andrómeda sin poder formular una pregunta coherente—¿Encendida sin estar enchufada?

Aquello era descabellado, imaginar si quiera que un electrodoméstico funcionase sin la ayuda de una descarga eléctrica, como por arte de magia, que cobrase vida ayudado por algo ajeno y desconocido, era incoherente.

—Claro que no —respondió Seiya como si lo dicho por el otro fuese una locura, dado el contexto, toda la conversación era irreal—; estaba enchufada, pero...

—Tal vez olvidaste desenchufarlo y... —Shiryu todavía se mostraba sereno.

—No —interrumpió el Pegasus—estoy seguro.

Hyoga lo entendió, supo lo que sentía el castaño, pues el también había estado seguro de haber cerrado la puerta de calle con llave, sin embargo todos, absolutamente todos dudaron de sus palabras, como si diesen por obvio que en un descuido lo había olvidado negándoselo a sí mismo; por eso creyó en su amigo.

Ikki se mantuvo en silencio, le dedicó unas miradas tranquilizadoras a su hermano de sangre directa y trató de no darle más importancia al tema del que le estaban dando los demás. Shiryu por su lado palideció un instante, pero trató de mantener la calma, intentó convencerse sin éxito que una cosa no tenía nada que ver con otra, que no se relacionaban la puerta con el televisor, ni mucho menos con el detalle de las canillas.

Las canillas, el Dragón se había guardado eso para evitar quedar como un ignorante temeroso ante sus amigos pero, dada la situación, se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de relatar su parte.

—¿Qué sucede Shiryu? —indagó Seiya preocupado por el repentino mutismo de su amigo y el porte apesadumbrado que manifestaba.

Necesitaba las reconfortantes palabras del Dragón, su escepticismo para poder encontrar una explicación lógica y coherente a todo lo que estaba pasándole, porque de seguro que había una explicación. Pero lejos de esperar eso de su amigo pelilargo, lejos de ser un bálsamo para su agitado corazón, confesó:

—Es que... hace varias noches, cuando me despierto para ir al baño, cosa que no hago siempre —recalcó como si alguien se lo hubiese reprochado, aunque nadie lo hizo siquiera con la mirada—, me encuentro con las canillas de la tina y del lavamanos por completo abiertas.

—¡Shiryu! —exclamó Shun asombrado, ¿cómo se había guardado esa experiencia tenebrosa?

—No conté nada —se apuró a decir el mentado Santo adivinando el regaño que se ligaría—porque no me pareció algo relevante, creí que tal vez el cuero de las canillas se habían aflojado.

—¿Todos? —cuestionó el muchacho de pelo azulado metiendo bocado después de permanecer tanto tiempo callado.

Esa era la pregunta que flotaba en el ambiente: un cuero se pudo haber aflojado, pero ¿todos?

—Pues sí, si fueron puestos al mismo tiempo, es lógico que se gasten al mismo tiempo, aunque depende también de su uso —analizó el Dragón sin poder creer él mismo en sus propias palabras. —Le cuestión es que pensé la primera vez que alguno de ustedes se había olvidado la canilla abierta, porque era sólo la del agua fría, en el lavamanos; pero con el correr de las noches, cada vez eran mas y anteayer encontré el baño inundado porque también estaban las de la ducha abierta.

Seiya sintió que el corazón palpitaba tan alocadamente que juraba que podría escucharlo, ¿cómo su amigo se había guardado esa información? Quizás por la misma razón que tuvo él: por temor a quedar como un idiota temeroso que no es capaz de explicar lo inexplicable.

Los cinco amigos se dedicaron miradas extrañas, algunas indicaban temor y otras, desconcierto, pero en sí, la sensación en sus interiores era que algo, que ellos no eran capaces de comprender, estaba pasando; en la mansión donde vivían y dormían. Algo que escapaba de su comprensión.

—Algo pasa —nadie esperó que fuera Shiryu el que dijese lo que estaban pensando todos.

Silencio, un desgarrador silencio que apenas era interrumpido por el viento que, furioso, golpeaba en las copas de los árboles desnudos por el cruel y frío invierno.

Sumidos en sus pensamientos habían olvidado que poseían poderes sobrenaturales capaces de enfrentar a un Dios, pasaron a ser humanos normales, atemorizados por la idea de que algo los estuviese acechando, en las noches, jugando caprichosamente con la puerta, la televisión y el baño, intentando, tal vez, comunicarse, dar el mensaje "aquí estoy y aquí me quedaré".

Saber que convivían con algo les erizaba los pelos de la nuca, aceptar que no estaban tan solos como ellos creían, y que algo les rondaba —quizás en ese preciso momento, mientras ellos dialogaban sobre el tema— logró doblegar sus fuerzas internas.

¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué quería de ellos? Siempre algo quieren.

—Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos —intercedió Saori causando un sobresalto general—; pero el día ha comenzado, tenemos mucho trabajo.

Cada uno volvió a la realidad dispuestos a realizar las labores diarias dejando el tema de lado, intentando olvidarlo, aunque costase alejar de la mente la plática de esa fría mañana. Sin sospechar siquiera que todavía les aguardaban sucesos más inexplicables, si se puede decir, que las acaecidas en ese último tiempo.

…

Hyoga, incómodo en la cama, se removió; había imaginado sentir la respiración de alguien en la nuca, escuchar pasos en su cuarto y en el pasillo, pero cuando despertó no sintió ninguna presencia a pesar de estar la puerta entornada, puerta que golpeaba débilmente contra el marco de la misma; sus ojos tardaron en habituarse a la penumbra de la habitación, y ya despabilado, imaginando que solo había sido un sueño, se puso de pie para bajar a la cocina.

Se calzó con las pantuflas. Aunque afuera el quejido del viento anunciaba una temperatura muy baja, dentro de la mansión el calor se mantenía. Bajó las escaleras en la oscuridad, siendo conducido por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de los enormes ventanales de la morada.

Llegó a la puerta de la cocina notando con algo de sorpresa una difusa luz artificial, imaginó inocentemente que alguno de sus compañeros de armas se encontraba despierto, quizás por el mismo motivo: desvelado y ansioso.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con algo que escapaba de su comprensión: La heladera, frente a él, se encontraba abierta de par en par, como si de la puerta de calle se tratase. La tenue luz de la misma iluminaba lúgubremente la comida desparramada en el suelo; los envases, de leche y jugo, chorreaban sus líquidos como si de sangre derramada se tratase.

Le costó al Cisne reaccionar ante esa escena, lo primero que hizo cuando pudo salir de ese encantamiento fue prender rápidamente la luz de la cocina, provocándole un inmediato alivio.

Sin salir de su asombro comenzó a limpiar el desastre, cuestionándose quién pudo haber hecho algo semejante; descartó por completo que se tratase de algunos de sus hermanos ya que ninguno de ellos tendría la maldad de desperdiciar alimento y dejarlo allí. No se trataba de un arranque de furia, o de una pelea; claramente, pudo ver el rubio, que el desorden fue hecho adrede.

Se negó a pensar en explicaciones "raras", él no era así, no se dejaba dominar por el miedo y lo irracional, intentó mantenerse sereno. Luego de limpiar la cocina decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir para dejar ese episodio atrás, pero le costó conciliar el sueño una vez en la cama; la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto creaba grotescas sombras en las paredes que lo mantuvieron atento y en alerta.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, creyó sin equivocarse que logró dormirse cuando las primeras luces del amanecer se hicieron presentes, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que había despertado gracias a los gritos de Saori. ¿Ahora qué pasaba en la mansión? Supuso que Seiya había hecho una de las suyas, metiendo un sapo en la bañera de su Diosa, o trayendo a casa un perro sarnoso para cuidar y alimentar, pero lejos de eso, la razón del griterío era el desorden en la cocina.

El Cisne se hizo presente en la sala, donde la dama cuestionaba duramente quien había sido el desgraciado que había hecho semejante lío con la heladera. De nuevo el ruso se sintió atacado, incapaz de poder defenderse con pruebas sólidas, confesó que él se había levantado a la noche y que había encontrado la cocina en igualdad de condiciones, pero que se había encargado, meticulosamente, con paño humedecido de por medio, de borrar todas las evidencias.

De algo estaba seguro, a pesar de las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos, que él no había ocasionado ese desorden y que por el contrario, había puesto todo de sí para dejar la heladera como antes. La mirada de Shun y Seiya le indicaron que eran los únicos dos que le creían.

¿Qué más? Ya había sido la puerta de calle, la heladera. Él sólo había sido víctima de la circunstancia, si tal vez no se hubiera levantado en la noche, no le creerían culpable del crimen, si tal vez no hubiera sido siempre el último en acostarse, le hubiesen creído que cerraba la puerta con llave.

Bufó resignado, allá ellos si lo pensaban culpable; a pesar de estar del lado de Shiryu, de intentar buscar una explicación a todo, no tuvo más alternativas que aceptar que algo le estaba jugando una mala broma.

—Les digo —insistió Seiya al borde de una crisis de nervios—que algo...

—Basta —censuró Saori harta de escuchar conjeturas alocadas, a decir verdad ella también temía, como Diosa, aceptar que algo sobrenatural estaba pasando.

El Pegasus derrotado se alejó de la cocina pasando junto a un rubio asombrado, detrás lo siguió Shun quien tomándolo de un hombro lo frenó.

—Seiya, tienes razón—Las esmeraldas que Andrómeda tenía por ojos bailotearon inquietas—, algo muy raro está pasando.

—Shun —pronunció Ikki bajando por las escaleras, intentando tranquilizar a su hermano, aunque en su interior él también creyese lo mismo.

—Hermano... de verdad. Ayer... —titubeó, jugando nervioso con las manos, entrelazándolas—Ayer yo... hace varias noches que siento ruidos.

Shiryu, que se encontraba en la sala, no le pareció descabellada o extraña esa confesión, a él, como a todos aunque no lo dijesen a viva voz, les pasaba lo mismo, nada más que en el caso del Dragón lo tomaba como ruidos naturales: el viento, las ramas de los árboles, el llanto de un gato, el aullido de un perro.

—Algo... —continuó el joven con la vista baja y la voz temblorosa—algo había en el pasillo.

Pudo escucharlo desde su cuarto, acostado ya en la cama y con las luces apagadas, toda la mansión se encontraba en la quietud de la oscuridad y el silencio, sin embargo algo se arrastraba por los pasillos con paso lento pero firme.

—¿Pasos? —atinó a investigar el Cisne cuando escuchó esa confesión al volver de la cocina.

—Sí, algo así. Supuse que era uno de ustedes, pero... —negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—parecía algo que se arrastraba, algo que arrastraba sus pies en el suelo de madera.

—Seguramente que fue tu imaginación Shun —comentó la Diosa sin darle importancia a semejantes palabras.

—Que no. Además cuando salí de mi cuarto para ver qué había, estaban todas las luces de la mansión encendida, absolutamente todas. —Finalizó con pavor, abriendo los ojos lo más grande que físicamente pudo.

Shun intentó defenderse y explicarse, pero todos lo ignoraron, o al menos eso sintió Andrómeda, en el único lugar que encontró refugio fue en la mirada aterrada de su amigo castaño, que sin mediar palabras le dio a entender que le creía.

Saori no dio pie ni oportunidad a que se siguiera hablando del tema, había mucho por hacer en la Fundación y cada uno cumplía una labor diferente, era hora de dejar supersticiones detrás y comenzar con el trabajo.

Por unos cuantos días los sucesos "extraños" menguaron, los más jóvenes lograron dejar de lado los tortuosos recuerdos aunque la sensación de que algo los acechaba no los abandonaba del todo.

No hubo televisores encendidos, ni puertas abiertas, ni luces prendidas. Paz y tranquilidad; creyeron ilusamente que todo había acabado, hasta que un día el grito de Ikki se hizo escuchar desde Japón a Grecia.

—¡Con un carajo!

—¿Qué sucede? —se sobresaltó Shun; desde la sala pudo sentir el cosmos de su hermano vibrar.

—¡Me cagué de frío toda la noche! —exclamó desde la parte más alta de la escalera, como si le estuviese reprochando al culpable de aquel crimen—¡Estoy harto!

Casi todos los que se encontraban reunidos en la parte baja, se habían puesto de pie alertados por los gritos del mayor. El único que faltaba, Seiya, salió de la habitación igualmente asustado.

—¡¿Quién fue?

—Explícate, Ikki —pidió Saori manteniendo la calma.

Entre gritos e insultos el Phoenix relató que era la segunda noche que se despertaba muerto del frío. La primera vez encontró la ventana abierta de par en par en plena madrugada, con cuarenta grados bajo cero, y creyó que la había dejado mal cerrada, pero no era idiota, la siguiente noche se había encargado de trabarla, creyendo ingenuamente que el viento había sido el culpable.

No le quedó más que aceptar que algún idiota le había abierto la ventana, pero luego de ver en el rostro de sus hermanos que ninguno lo había hecho y reconociendo que no tenía sentido que alguno lo fuera, terminó por explotar:

—¡Sea lo que sea que está jodiendo se las verá con el Phoenix!

Aquello era irrisorio, pero así era él. Al Pegasus le hubiera gustado tener un poquito de ese coraje para afrontar la situación, pero necesitó valerse de sus amigos, hacerles entender lo que él desde hacia tiempo había percibido.

—¿No se dan cuenta? —preguntó, suplicante.

—Algo muy raro está pasando, ninguno de nosotros hace esas cosas adrede —secundó el chico de pelo verde hundiéndose en el asiento del sillón.

—Tranquilícense —pidió Shiryu en apariencia sereno—, tiene que haber una explicación.

—Es que no la hay, Shiryu —fue Hyoga el que por primera vez se sinceró, dejando de lado el escepticismo para aceptar derrotado que algo inexplicable estaba ocurriendo en sus narices.

Y, quizás, esa _cosa_ los estuviese vigilando, los estuviese escuchando, viendo como —tembloroso— intentaban encontrar respuestas.

Esa horrible sensación experimentó el cuerpo de Seiya, un escalofrío general como si algo estuviese junto a él, a sus espaldas, a su costado o sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno... daremos fin a esto —Saori, lejos de mostrarse escéptica como otras veces, propuso—: pondremos cámaras...

—¿Cámaras? —alcanzó a pronunciar el Pegasus.

—Así es. Mi abuelo tenía una instalación en la misma mansión, sólo hay que dejar que la cinta corra.

Triunfante, la muchacha dio la vuelta y se encaminó a uno de los cuartos en la planta alta que en un pasado servía como oficina para el señor Mitsumasa, desde ahí el anciano se enteraba sobre las novedades del mundo con la más alta tecnología capaz de encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Cuando los Santos entraron a ese enorme lugar, cuando recordaron súbitamente lo que había sido ese cuarto, ahora cubierto por un manto de silencio y cerrazón, lleno de tierra y telas de araña, se sintieron invadidos.

—Oye Saori, ¿las cámaras aún funcionan? —investigó Seiya ayudando a su Diosa a hacer un poco de lugar entre las maquinas sin uso.

—Pues, nunca dejaron de hacerlo.

Con esa confesión más de uno palideció, acaso ¿la muchacha los espiaba mientras dormían o andaban por la mansión? Qué descaro invadir así la privacidad. Que ellos recordasen no habían aceptado estar en un _reality show_.

Cuando la dama terminó de poner todo en orden y las cosas en su lugar, contenta y satisfecha exclamó un "listo" de triunfo. Si algo, un animal o lo que fuese, se metía por las noches en la mansión, lo verían por la red de cámaras.

—Eso es útil —comentó Ikki cuando dejaron atrás el cuarto.

Se imaginó utilizando la red para espiar lo que hacia Shun con Hyoga tantas horas encerrados en el cuarto de éste último, o a Saori bañándose; podría finalmente extorsionar a Shiryu diciéndole que contaría su secreto mostrándoles a todos el video. De Seiya no imaginaba nada interesante, seguramente se la pasaba encerrado jugando a los videos o mirando revistas pornográficas. Súbitamente recordó lo que él hacia en su cuarto y tragó grueso: ¡Esa red de cámaras era un arma de doble filo!

Durante ese día, sabiendo que estaba siendo espiados por el ojo de Sauron, los Santos se comportaron debidamente, aunque por momentos lo olvidaban. Fue un día por demás extraño y atípico, si antes se sentían invadidos, acechados y espiados por "eso", no había mucha diferencia sabiendo que la red de cámaras seguía todos sus movimientos.

Pero por otro lado comprendieron la importancia que tenía aquello, aguantaron ese día, y en la noche decidieron dormir con la seguridad que en la mañana siguiente encontrarían una respuesta.

Al único que le costó conciliar el sueño fue al pequeño Seiya quien, muerto de miedo por lo que podrían llegar a ver en ese video, intentaba encontrar formas para poder afrontarlo. Porque si se trataba de un ente, ¿qué podían hacer ellos? Aun peor: ¿Qué monstruo o forma grotesca verían en ese video?

…

Su corazón palpitaba furioso cuando bajó a la sala siendo llamado por sus amigos: Estaban esperándolo para ver el video. La luz del día, opaca, gris y apagada, se filtraba apenas por la ventana. No supo qué hora era, ni tampoco le importó. Seiya se sentó en el sillón, entre medio de Shun y de Shiryu, como si así se sintiese mas seguro y protegido.

Estuvo a punto de gritar, de pedir que no pusieran el horroroso video, pero orgulloso se contuvo. Ikki se mostraba impaciente y nervioso, era la tercera noche consecutiva que su ventana se encontraba abierta y no le gustaba nada la situación.

Shiryu trató de mantenerse sereno aunque se estaba comiendo las uñas y eso no era algo que el Dragón hiciese, no era un hábito que hubiera adquirido el siempre correcto pelilargo.

Shun se aferró al castaño cuando la cinta dio comienzo. Hyoga se acurrucó en el asiento cuando las imágenes comenzaron a mostrarse. Nada raro —notó Saori— las habitaciones de los Santos en perfecto sosiego.

En la de Ikki se pudo ver, entre medio de las sabanas, lo que parecía ser un oso de peluche, o mejor dicho, un caballito de peluche. Shun lo reconoció, era el peluche que su hermano tenía desde niño. Ante la sorpresa de verse descubierto, el Phoenix dedicó sendas miradas asesinas que mantuvo a raya cualquier acotación al respecto, aunque el Cisne se tomó la libertad de lanzar una risita malvada.

En la de Saori ocurría lo mismo: no había nada que indicase que algo extraño y ajeno invadía el espacio físico de la muchacha, se podía escuchar su ronquido, profundo y escandaloso, pero nada más.

En la de Shiryu pudieron ver al Dragón acomodarse en la cama y escucharse un sonoro gas. El mentado Santo enrojeció súbitamente acotando que a la noche le daba gases, se justificó diciendo que era natural, mejor afuera que adentro.

Con Hyoga tampoco se pudo ver algo raro, de hecho era una escena muy típica de él, acostado en posición fetal, como solía dormir, aferrado a la cruz y chupándose el dedo. Nada del otro mundo.

Shun se revolcaba en su cama insistentemente, susurrando el nombre de Hyoga y luego pronunciando un cálido "hermano" que arrancó una sonrisa por parte de Ikki, pero dicha sonrisa se borró de golpe cuando, entre sueños, el pequeño acotó "hermano... me gustan los chicos... ¿esta mal eso? Hermanoooo"

—Vaya uno a saber qué estaba soñando, ¿no?—Shun rió nervioso como un idiota.

—¡Ay no! —interrumpió Seiya aferrándose al sillón, le tocaba su turno.

¿Y si pasaba algo raro en su cuarto? ¿Y si veían que esa cosa se arrastraba a su lado mientras dormía? ¿Qué haría de ahora en más? Shiryu lo abrazó amistosamente, para darle ánimos.

Y lo que vieron, los dejó perplejos, incapaces de poder hacer acotación al respecto. El único que pudo balbucear algo fue el mismo Pegasus.

—¿Eso?

—Eso me pregunto yo —continuó la única mujer presente.

La imagen del televisor ofreció a un Seiya que acostado en su cama se había puesto de pie, caminando hasta su propio ropero y abriendo el mismo para sacar una... ¿corbata? Así fue, eso era: una corbata que el pequeño tenia prácticamente de adorno ya que nunca la usaba.

Vieron claramente como en ropa interior el Pegasus se ajustaba dicho adminículo al cuello, se sentaba en la cama y prendía la televisión poniendo el canal cuatro.

—¿Seiya? —atinó a pronunciar Shiryu posando la vista en su amigo.

—No entiendo... —el menor se incorporó en el asiento—no me acuerdo de... —señaló la pantalla, ahora el otro Seiya, el de la televisión, se estaba poniendo de pie saliendo del cuarto.

—Rápido, el video de los pasillos —Saori buscó como frenética las otras cintas.

Lo que vieron los dejó al borde del llanto, de la risa y de la psicosis. El pequeño Seiya —siempre dando la nota— se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en ropa interior pero con una corbata bien anudada al cuello. Arrastraba los pies, como si estuviese dormido.

Dormido, por completo dormido y ajeno a la realidad. Encendía las luces a su paso, pero luego volvía por el mismo pasillo y las apagaba. En el cuarto de Ikki se pudo ver al castaño abriendo la puerta sigilosamente, acercarse a la cama del Phoenix y metiendo las manos bajo sus sabanas haciendo algo indecoroso.

—¡Pony asqueroso! —exclamó apartándose del menor como si el otro sufriese alguna enfermedad contagiosa y letal.

Pero lejos de lo que parecía ser, el menor hurgó y dio con el caballito de peluche al que tomó para luego acercarse a la ventana, abrirla y arrojarla por la misma.

Con razón, analizó el mayor, no encontraba su peluche.

En la cocina, aparentemente el Pegasus buscaba hacerse un desayuno, lo vieron tomando huevos de los cuales al menos cuatro cayeron al suelo y los que sobrevivieron dieron a parar sobre una taza, con cáscara y todo les colocó leche, pero el cartón de la misma se le zafó de la mano y allí quedó, desparramándose por toda la cocina. Metió medio cuerpo dentro de la heladera, y aunque no pudieron ver, pudieron escuchar que se estaba "peleando" con la misma ocasionando un desorden descomunal; ¿qué buscaba? Cuando dio con la mermelada, dejó en paz la heladera.

Con la mermelada de frambuesa en la mano siguió camino, no pudieron ver qué hizo con ese frasco, pero cuando pusieron el video que mostraba el ala derecha, justamente donde estaba el cuarto del mismísimo Seiya, lo vieron de pie en su habitación ya sin el frasco en la mano y quitándose la corbata, para ponerla en su lugar y acostarse en su cama luego de dejar el control remoto sobre el escritorio.

Con la tenue luz de la televisión notaron que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Los videos ya no tenían nada más para ofrecerles.

Silencio. La mansión se cubrió de un pesado y tortuoso silencio. Fue Saori quien luego de acomodarse en su asiento y sentir algo frío y pegajoso en el trasero interrumpió el mutismo general.

—¡Agh! —El frasco de mermelada se había desparramado en su sillón blanco y ella no había tenido mejor idea que acomodar los almohadones descubriendo el desastre.

Seiya miró a uno, luego a otro y notando la situación, las miradas asesinas de todos sus hermanos no pudo hacer más que romper a reír y salir corriendo por su vida.

Lugo del ajetreo, después de calmarlo a Ikki y de hacerle entender que el Pegasus no quiso hacer todas esas cosas a propósito, Shiryu llegó a la acertada conclusión de que el más pequeño de los Kido era sonámbulo, muy a pesar de los inquilinos que convivían con él, bajo el mismo techo.

No podían despertarlo bruscamente, según estudios médicos, comentó el Dragón, era contraproducente; por eso mismo todos propusieron que él fuese el encargado de supervisar al castaño en sus andanzas. Así que Shiryu no tuvo maás opciones que escoltarlo, cuando en las noches, acostado en la cama, escuchaba los pasos por el pasillo, como si se tratase de una cosa que se arrastraba acechándolos y vigilándolos.

 **FIN**


End file.
